


[Podfic] Arse-chive of my Own: Pounded in the Butt By the Lack of Tingleverse Fics in Yuletide 2016

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle, Yuletide (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Gay For You, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, True Buckaroo, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Tingle ballsTingle ballsTingle all the way....(oh, oh, oooh!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arse-chive of my Own: Pounded in the Butt By the Lack of Tingleverse Fics in Yuletide 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937043) by [Buckaroo69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckaroo69/pseuds/Buckaroo69). 



Cover Art by the real MVP, akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTingleverse%5D%20arse-chive%20of%20my%20own.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTingleverse%5D%20arse-chive%20of%20my%20own.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:33 
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/parakaproductions.com/%5BTingleverse%5D%20arse-chive%20of%20my%20own.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:33

  
---|---


End file.
